Katie in Wonderland
by waffletoast215
Summary: After diving a little too far into the Palmwoods pool, Katie finds herself in a mysterious fantasy land. As she searches for a way out, she realizes that the inhabitants of Wonderland are more familiar than she had thought...


Katie lounged by the Palmwoods pool. She was sitting in one of the beach chairs, donning her trademark leather jacket and a pair of sunglasses. Even though the sun was bright and it was almost 90 degrees out, she still took pleasure from wearing that jacket.

The poolside area was surprisingly sparse. Besides one or two other people, she was the only person in the area. _I wonder where the guys could be…_ she thought as she looked up at the sky. _Eh, they're probably recording with Gustavo today or something._

She jumped up a bit in her seat as she heard the lobby doors burst open. The culprit was none other than Kendall, dashing into the poolside area. He was nervously glancing at a pocket watch, and he was wearing what appeared to be a bunny-ears headband.

"Hey, big brother!" She greeted Kendall as he entered, lowering her sunglasses.

He didn't even glance her way.

"…Kendall?"

With almost no hesitation, Kendall dived into the pool.

"Guess he was in a hurry…" She muttered to herself and shrugged. She slid the sunglasses back onto her eyes and leaned back into her chair.

The area quickly returned back to its calm state, free of commotion once again. It was almost eerily silent.

After a few moments, Katie sat upwards and removed her sunglasses again. _Where did Kendall go? He never came back up…_

She stood up and then took a few steps towards the pool. _Did he drown or something?_

She looked down into the pool only to see that no one was in it. However, the water towards the bottom seemed a bit cloudy.

 _Could Kendall be drowning at the very bottom?_ Her expression changed to that of concern and she immideatley dived into the pool and swam to the bottom. She searched and searched but couldn't see a single other person.

 _I must not be far enough down._ She kept descending, but still found no one. Soon, she felt her hand break through the water and into the air.

 _Wait…huh?_

Before she knew it, her head too broke through the water's surface. She no longer needed to swim down as she began to plummet down into a dark abyss.

 _There's a pit of death underneath the Palmwoods pool? Was this Bitters' idea?_ She thought as she fell and fell for what seemed like several minutes.

Eventually, she landed at the bottom of the pit. _I'm alive? And without a scratch, too…_ she noticed before observing her surroundings. She first looked up, but only saw black above her. She then began to look around the room she was currently standing in, which was dimly lit by some candles.

Her eyes caught a miniature door on one of the walls. She kneeled down and pushed the door open with her finger before putting one eye up to the door as if it were a telescope. There seemed to be a faint source of a hallway.

 _That's my only way out, but how am I supposed to get in there?_ She wondered. She stood up and continued to look around until she spotted a small table on the other side of the room.

On top of the table was a plate containing some snickerdoodles and a note that read "Eat me!".

 _They're probably not as good as mom's, but it's better than starving._ She took a bite of one and quickly shrank until she was the size of a bug.

 _Well that was…weird._ She took a minute to adjust to her surroundings, which were now gargantuan. The door, however, was now the size of any other normal door.

She ran through the doorway and down the hallway until she finally reached its end. She covered her eyes for a moment as she finally saw some proper light.

Right in front of her was another small table with a plate of snickerdoodles and a sign that read "Eat me! (Again)."

She sighed and then took a bite of her second cookie, this time returning to her normal size after consuming it. Now that the blades of grass around her were once again minute, she realized that she was standing in a calm, green field which contained a few trees and flowers.

"Enjoying the cookies, little lady?" A familiar voice asked from nearby.

"Hey! Listen you, I'm not afraid to-" She raised her fists, and frantically searched around. She then lowered her fists as she registered whose voice it was. "Logan?"

"Huh, you know my name?" He responded to her.

She finally spotted Logan, who was lounging against a nearby tree. He appeared to be wearing some kind of puffy green costume; at first she thought he was simply sitting in some sort of bean bag chair, but then she realized it was indeed a part of his outfit, puffy back-decoration and all.

"Yeah, I know your name. And what on earth are you wearing?" She asked as she stepped closer towards him.

He looked down. "Just some jeans and a regular old shirt-"

"No no, that thing on your back!" She gestured towards it.

"I've got no clue what you're talking about, that's just a part of me." He shrugged. "But I'm impressed you know my name. You seem wise beyond your years." He chuckled a bit. "But, I don't believe we've met. I'm Logan, although most people around here just call me Mr. Caterpillar." He held out his hand.

She hesitated a moment before accepting his handshake. _It really is Logan…I think._

"Hey, Logan, can you help me with something?" She asked.

"Of course! I know of almost everything and everyone in Wonderland so I bet I can help. What do you need?"

 _Oh, I'm in Wonderland. Like that story Mom used to read for me when I was younger?_ She contemplated for a moment before returning her focus to the conversation. "Well, Logan, can you help me find my brother? I saw him enter Wonderland but I can't find him."

"What does he look like?"

"He's blond, he has bunny ears or something-"

"Oh, that rabbit! He's a friend of mine. He should be attending the Hatter's tea party."

"Where can I find the Hatter?"

Logan gestured to what appeared to be a forest in the distance. "See that forest? The Hatter's house is just past it."

"Got it. Thanks, Logan!" She waved goodbye as she began to dash towards the forest.

"See ya!" He waved back at her.

* * *

 _How long have I been in this forest? Does it even have an end?_ Katie wondered as she walked past trees upon trees.

She arrived at one gigantic, crimson-colored tree, which was saddled with signs pointing in many directions. _Finally, something to tell me where to go!_

She read the signs aloud. "Up, down, here, there, yonder…what's the point of these signs? They aren't telling me anything!" Her voice raised slightly.

She heard some chuckling coming from above her. She looked up but no one was visible.

"Where's that laughing coming from?" Her shoulders tensed up and she took a couple steps backwards.

"Over here!" She looked towards the direction of the voice and saw someone sitting on one of the tree branches, slowly fading into her vision. It was Carlos; some purple cat ears were sticking out of his helmet, and he appeared to have a purple and pink striped tail. "Nice to meet you, little girl!" He cheerily introduced himself. "I'm Carlos the Cat, meow!" He held up his hands like paws; they had purple gloves on them with little claws.

"Oh my God…" She said, quickly putting her face in her hand for a moment before looking back up at Carlos.

"Hey, wanna see something cool?" He began.

"Uh-"

He began to vanish, with his helmet vanishing last. "I'm over here now! Tada!" He called out from behind Katie.

She turned around and spotted him sitting in the tree above here.

"Wanna see me do it again?"

"Well-"

He vanished again, this time reappearing on the ground in front of her. "And now, I'm over here, like, whoosh! This is so fun!"

"Can you not disappear for a second so I can ask you a question?" She asked, leaning forward towards him.

"Oh…" He looked down for a moment. He then looked up at Katie and grinned. "What can I help you with?"

"Can you tell me where the Hatter's house is from here? I think I got lost."

"Oh, it's that way!" He pointed to his left with his fluffy tail. "It's actually not too far. It's probably a 20 minute walk or so that way!"

She sighed with relief. "Thanks, Carlos!" She smiled at him.

"Good luck with the Hatter!" He giggled a bit as he faded away, his helmet being the last part of him she saw before he was gone.

* * *

Katie wiped a bit of sweat off of her forehead as she exited the woods. "Finally…" She said to herself. She saw a quaint little cottage in the field ahead of her. As she approached she saw that there was a picnic table in the front yard, as well as a small garden.

She stepped in front of the table, where bunny-eared Kendall was sitting next to a man in a large, eloquent top hat.

"Kendall! There you are! Why'd you run off down here?" She questioned him.

Kendall tilted his head sideways a bit and raised one eyebrow as he examined her. "Do I know you?"

"Um, yes you do! You're my brother!" Her irritation was audible. She sat down across from Kendall.

Her eyes were drawn to the house as she saw the door open. A man in a large, eloquent top hat entered the yard, carrying a pitcher of tea and some teacups on a plate in his left hand and a plate full of cookies in his right. He placed the two platters on the table before sitting down next to Kendall. He wore a silk red ribbon around his neck, and he had white gloves on.

"Hello there, my lady!" The man with the hat said as he spotted Katie. "You'd like to join my tea party?"

"Yeah, sure." She shrugged. "You're the Hatter?"

"Not just 'the Hatter'." He adjusted his hat so that his face was more visible. He stuck up one of his pointer fingers and grinned. "I'm the best-looking, gorgeous hatter, James Diamond!"

"Look, I'm really not in the mood for this…" She said under her breath as she rolled her eyes.

"Want some tea?" James offered.

"Sure, I'll take a cup."

James poured a cup of tea and then handed it to Katie. "So, you like my hat? It's stunning, right?"

"It makes you look like Willy Wonka." Katie responded flatly.

"I don't know who that is, but I'll take that as a compliment." James sat up straight, his chest out as he took a sip from his teacup with his pinky out.

Katie put her head in her hands for a moment. "Your ego is suffocating me, dude…" She mumbled.

James elbowed Kendall lightly. "I bet she has a crush on me."

"Where did you even get that fro- y'know what, never mind." She dismissed the subject matter with a wave of her hand. She turned her gaze to Kendall. "So, you don't know me then? You didn't even see me when you ran by me at the pool earlier?"

"Nope, I've never seen you before. And I couldn't stop to look around, I was gonna be late for the tea party! And I can never be late for a friend!" He said the last sentence with enthusiasm.

"Well, guess I mistook you for someone else…" Katie said with a hint of doubt in her voice. She reached her hand across the table. "Well, I'm Katie. Nice to meet you, Mr. Rabbit."

Kendall shook her hand. "I'm Kendall, although you already seem to know that somehow. I guess I have the same name as your brother." He looked at James. "James, can you pass the cookies?"

All three of them heard a gasp from above. "Did somebody say cookies? I love cookies!" Carlos faded into view, sitting in a nearby tree.

"Hey, Carlos!" James waved at him. "Would you like to join my tea party?"

"What kind of a question is that?" Carlos said as he disappeared and then reappeared in the chair on James' other side. He started to pile his plate high with as many cookies as he could fit.

"So, can one of you guys tell me how to get out of Wonderland? I'm new here and I want to go home."

"I'd be glad to show you the way out!" Kendall answered. "But, the three of us have to go to the king's court to do our court duty first. You can come with us, if you'd like."

Carlos and James both groaned upon hearing Kendall say "court duty".

"Do we have to go?" James whined.

"You don't like court duty?" Katie asked.

"It's the king. He's a big meanie." Carlos explained. "He always yells at everybody."

"Well, why not just skip out on court duty, then?" Katie questioned.

"We don't like it, but it's our job, so we have to go. Besides, if we didn't go, the king would probably kill us." Kendall stated. He pulled out his pocket watch. "We should probably get going soon, the king might get mad if we're late."

"But we're late like half of the time, who cares?" James said as he sunk back farther into his chair.

"Yeah, but then he always yells at us and I don't wanna deal with any more of that than I have to." Kendall stood up. "Now c'mon, let's hurry. Are you coming, Katie?"

"Well, I have nothing better to do, I might as well." Katie stood up and followed after Kendall, with James and Carlos in pursuit.

* * *

"Good thing we made it on time." Kendall said as the group took their seats on the side of the court.

Katie sat down with Kendall, Carlos, and James to her right. As the courtroom seats began to fill, someone sat down to Katie's left. She looked to her left to see it was Logan himself.

"Logan? You have court duty too?"

"Yep. I don't like it, but I gotta be responsible. But it's nice to see you here. And huh, the Hatter, Cat and Rabbit are all here too!" Logan leaned forwards to look at the group and waved. "Hey guys!"

"Hey, Logan!" James, Kendall, and Carlos all said in unison.

"SILENCE IN MY COURTROOM!" A voice boomed, causing Katie to grab onto her seat.

Logan curled up in his seat. "Ack! It's the king!" He whispered, trembling.

The king sat down on his golden, lavish throne. He was rotund, had a beard, and wore a pair of orange-tinted glasses. "I, KING GUSTAVO, HEREBY BEGIN THIS COURT HEARING!"

 _Should've seen this coming._ Katie thought. She didn't want to risk saying it out loud as the courtroom was dead silent.

The king's servants brought out the defendant, a middle aged man.

"I ACCUSE THIS MAN, MATTHEW MCCONAUGHEY, OF DISTURBING MY ROYAL SLEEP WITH HIS LATE NIGHT BONGO PLAYING!"

"I-" Matthew began.

"SILENCE!" Gustavo interrupted.

Kendall stood up, his bunny ears tense and straight. "This is so unfair! Give him a chance to speak!"

"Oh, the troublemaker rabbit again?" Gustavo said, irritated. "SERVANTS! DISCIPLINE THAT RABBIT LIKE THE ANIMAL HE IS! AND YOU-" He looked at Matthew. "OFF WITH HIS HEAD!"

One of the servants began to forcefully spray water in Kendall's face, causing him to screech.

It was Katie's turn to stand up. "What? This is ridiculous, you can't just-"

"DISCIPLINE HER TOO!"

The servant began to spray Katie's face as well. "Hey! Hey! I'm not a dog, cut this out!"

* * *

Katie opened her eyes as she felt cold water hitting her face. She sat up and realized that she was sitting in a beach chair next to the Palmwoods pool.

Kendall surfaced from under the pool water. "Hey, Katie! Wanna come in? The water's great today!"

She breathed a sigh of relief, seeing that her brother was really there. "Nah, I think I'm good for now."

 _It was all a dream? What a cliché…_ She thought. _Although, that is how that book ended too, right? I wonder if we still have it somewhere. It might be a fun read-_

"Katie!" James greeted her, with Carlos and Logan next to him.

"What's up?" She said.

James held a white baseball cap in one hand and a black one in the other. "I need a third opinion on this. Which of these hats brings out how great I look better?"

"It's the white one!" Carlos shouted.

"No, it's the black one!" Logan argued back.

"They both look fine, just coordinate outfits that compliment each one."

"Ooooh…" James said, nodding. "Great idea!"

"Oh, but have you ever considered a top hat? I think it'd look good on you."

James smiled as he gasped a bit.

"Please don't tell me you're gonna do that." Logan said flatly.

"Oh, yes I am!" James explained. "Who wants to go buy some more hats with me?"

"Ooh, me me me, pick me!" Carlos raised his hand.

"That's the spirit." James smiled at Carlos. "You wanna come, Katie?"

"I'll pass. I think I feel like reading a book today." She got up from her seat and walked into the Palmwoods.

Logan watched her leave. "Huh, I didn't think Katie was that into reading."


End file.
